


Подчинение

by Mersilta, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Акааши связывает Куроо.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Подчинение

— Куроо, не двигайся.

— Это сложно, знаешь ли.

— Нет.

Куроо выдыхает, плавно и напряженно. Его выдох щекочет шею Акааши, и та покрывается мелкими мурашками. Он видит каждую из них, по крайней мере, пока глаза не начинают слезится. Куроо зажмуривается, чувствуя, что окутан запахом Акааши, который все еще стоит так близко, что исходящий от него жар ощущается на теле.

Веревка на руках натягивается сильнее, больно стягивая кожу, и следующий вдох замирает в груди. Почему дышать так трудно? Куроо не понимает.

— Больно, — говорит он, дергая запястьями.

Акааши поправляет веревку на груди, смещая узлы немного в бок, и проверяет натяжение на руках. Его холодные пальцы, словно маленькие раскаты молний, бьют по онемевшим от неудобной позы конечностям. Кожу больше не стягивает настолько туго, но боль никуда не уходит — скорее, фантомно ощущается в голове Куроо, и он тянется к ней.

— Все хорошо, — Акааши утверждает, не спрашивает, но Куроо и не стремится ответить. Он ведет головой, чтобы Акааши не волновался, да и только. Сознание понемногу затуманивается, и он уже не уверен, что сможет продержаться до конца. Акааши гладит ему плечи, растирая кожу там, где ее ничто не стягивает, и ободряюще хлопает по лопатке. — Еще немного, — читает он мысли.

Еще немного — это ноги, которые Акааши хочет связать двумя красными веревками. Куроо видит, как он перебирает их в руках, поудобнее укладывает концы на кровати и подсаживается поближе. Толчок в плечо видится будто со стороны, нежели осознается в полной мере.

— Тебе нужно лечь на спину, — шепчет Акааши, и от звука его голоса Куроо млеет.

Руки полностью связаны вдоль спины; когда он ложится, то не сразу находит позу, в которой запястья пережимаются не слишком сильно. Акааши берет его за лодыжку, завязывая первый узел.

Он приказывает, прижимая лодыжку к бедру:

— Держи ногу согнутой в колене.

Куроо, конечно же, слушается, ведет плечом. Кожа покрывается мурашками каждый раз, как Акааши оглаживает выпирающие косточки на ступне или колене. Его сосредоточенный вид испепеляет, превращает сознание в крошку, поэтому Куроо закрывает глаза, в попытке держаться до последнего.

Это не в первый раз, когда его связывают. Не первый, когда это делает Акааши. Но первый, когда обездвиживают полностью, не позволяя ни встать, ни даже сесть без чужой помощи. Он дышит медленно, старается не пропускать выдохи, потому что об этом его просили еще в самом начале. Дышать, не двигаться, говорить, если слишком туго или неприятно. Акааши хороший верхний. Внимательный. Куроо нравится его слушаться, и он слушается, потому что хочет, а не потому что ему так сказали.

Кольцо за кольцом, узел за узлом. Веревка обхватывает сначала одно бедро, потом другое, оставляя возможность лишь развести их в разные стороны. Если постараться, напрячь мышцы, веревка натянется сильнее и оставит следы на светлой коже, более глубокие, чем те, что есть сейчас.

Акааши кладет ладонь на колено прежде, чем он успевает это сделать.

— Куроо, — громко шепчет Акааши, но голос не повышает. Куроо нравится слушать выдохи из груди Акааши, когда он раздвигает бедра, изгибаясь в спине — он и сам блаженно выдыхает, когда на руки становится меньше давления. Куроо обожает Акааши.

Тот продолжает:

— Я закончил. Как ты?

Пальцы отбивают ритм на коленной чашечке, спускаются ниже, скользя по полоскам кожи между веревками. Куроо задерживает взгляд на его ладонях, подмечает, как красиво узлы переходят из одного в другой. Поднимает глаза и больше не может их отвести, когда встречает усмешку Акааши. Его губы выглядят как никогда притягательно. Член дергается, требуя внимания.

Акааши ждет ответа, поэтому Куроо старается собрать все силы в кулак и ответить.

— Отлично, — горло сипит. — Хочу тебя внутри.

Он зажмуривается, словно яркий свет слепит его, морщит нос, признаваясь в желании, которое Акааши и так видел все то время, что связывал его.

Веревка на руках натягивается, видимо, Акааши тянет за конец.

— Хорошо. Думаю, ты заслужил.

Матрац прогибается где-то рядом с головой, падающая тень перекрывает свет. Куроо подсматривает: Акааши наклоняется совсем рядом — потянись и можно будет поцеловать в плечо, шею, дотянуться до губ, в уголках которых все еще искрится ухмылка. Но Куроо не уверен, что у него получится. Руки прижаты к спине, запястья связаны, он не знает даже, как правильно опереться, чтобы приподняться. Да и вряд ли Акааши позволит поцеловать себя прямо сейчас.

Акааши, судя по звукам, берет с прикроватной тумбочки флакон со смазкой и презервативы.

— Ты подсматриваешь? — замечает.

Куроо тут же выпаливает:

— Нет.

— Хочешь меня поцеловать? — второй вопрос не заставляет себя ждать.

Куроо вздрагивает, когда ладонь ложится на низ живота. Приятная тяжесть, на самом деле. Но затем разочарованно стонет, когда эта ладонь не скользит к члену, а дергает за веревку, заставляя Куроо сдвинуться ниже. Бедра напрягаются, а вместе с ними усиливается давление узлов.

Он мог бы соврать, что не хочет. Показать, что не настолько жадный и требовательный, что он выше этого, но...

Но не может. Черт побери. Акааши всегда стоял первым в списке его желаний, Куроо хочет всего самого лучшего ради него, и сейчас он хочет, чтобы его поцеловали, коснулись, сделали еще что-нибудь.

Акааши повторяет, улавливая заминку:

— Куроо?

— Хочу, — сдается Куроо. — Хочу, ужасно хочу.

Ему ведь можно побыть эгоистом, да?

Вместо ответа Акааши надавливает на живот чуть сильнее, Куроо продолжает жмуриться, ожидая отказа, но вместо него чувствует тепло на губах. Горячо выдыхает, не в силах сдержать удивление, и напряжение, державшее его тело в плену, начинает понемногу отпускать.

— Все для тебя, — признается Акааши, и слова его льются медом в уши. — Сегодня все, что хочешь, для тебя. Помни об этом.

Акааши гладит бока и грудь, сверху вниз, снизу вверх, снова и снова. Не давит, лишь мягко касается одними кончиками пальцев. На ребрах — щекотно, Куроо дергается, не то стараясь уйти от прикосновения, не то наоборот — сильнее прильнуть. Акааши не останавливается. Кажется, он лучше знает, что сейчас нужно Куроо, поэтому просто продолжает целовать и трогать, куда только достает.

Куроо всхлипывает, когда сжимают соски. Акааши любит с ними играть, щипать, потягивать, тереть, наблюдая, как дрожит грудь от усиливающейся чувствительности, которая еще немного и начнет приносить дискомфорт. На этот раз он зажимает горошины сосков между пальцами, пока они не твердеют, и Куроо задерживает дыхание в попытке усмирить жар внутри.

— Не забывай дышать, — Акааши убирает одну руку, чтобы провести ей по щеке, скользнуть к подбородку и положить на шею. Куроо судорожно сглатывает. — Пока у тебя еще есть такая возможность.

Он с шумом выдыхает, буквально заставляя весь воздух покинуть легкие. Акааши может исполнить свои слова прямо сейчас, но Куроо пока хочет не этого.

Вдруг все прикосновения исчезают, оставляя Куроо просто лежать на кровати. Щелкает крышка флакона, и Куроо наблюдает за Акааши, который пытается согреть смазку в руках. Вряд ли это поможет, учитывая, какие холодные у него руки, но Куроо так будет немного легче.

Акааши предупреждает:

— Не двигайся слишком сильно, иначе веревка натянется.

И, конечно же, он дергается, когда Акааши прижимает его член к животу, сжимает на мгновение яйца в горсти и опускает пальцы ниже, сразу же толкаясь внутрь. Он проталкивает только один палец — Куроо чувствует, как остальные костяшками упираются в ягодицы — и убирает ладонь с члена, заставляя всхлипнуть.

Веревка пережимает бедра, когда Куроо пытается сдвинуться, дернуться навстречу замеревшему в нем пальцу. Акааши возвращает свободную руку на член, плавно ведя по нему, топит в удовольствии. Куроо прячет лицо в сбившемся одеяле, потому что не выдерживает долгий цепкий взгляд, которым его награждают.

Акааши так хорошо успел его выучить. Член дергается от того, как он нежно и медленно двигает пальцем, несмотря на то, что Куроо хочет сильнее и грубее. Раз, второй, третий — Акааши гладит внутри и снаружи, ласкает так, будто хочет свести с ума. Вновь зажимает сосок, одновременно проталкивая еще один палец, чтобы затем развести их ножницами.

Он пережимает у основания член, когда Куроо выгибается слишком сильно и стонет, тихо, против воли.

— Всегда забываю, что ты можешь кончить от одних только пальцев.

Шепот проникает в уши и остается в голове сплошным эхом, белым шумом, от которого не избавиться. Смешок, немного нервный, внезапный, срывается с губ, превращаясь в долгий полустон-полувсхлип.

— Прости-и, — извиняется Куроо, сам не зная за что.

— Ты можешь кончить, но я все равно возьму тебя.

От слов дергается член. Куроо мотает головой.

— Не сейчас.

Губы пересыхают, не помогает даже облизать — во рту будто засуха. Трещинки на губах кровоточат, и Акааши наклоняется, слизывая с них привкус крови. Куроо тянется за поцелуем, кусается и вылизывает рот, получая желанное. Он хочет обнять Акааши за шею, притянуть ближе, забывая, что не может двинуться. Веревки натягивают запястья и плечи, и только член Акааши, медленно проникающий внутрь, заставляет прекратить трепыхаться.

Куроо перестает даже целоваться, замирая в родных руках, словно игрушка. Акааши заполняет его так хорошо, он едва раскачивается, но Куроо все равно отчетливо чувствует каждое движение. Голова кружится от недостатка кислорода, потому что он опять задерживает дыхание — не получается нормально воспринимать все, что касается Акааши, настолько он невероятный — и крупно вздрагивает, как от холода.

Несмотря на реакцию, Акааши продолжает толкаться в него, прижимаясь как можно ближе. Он поднимает бедра Куроо, чтобы было удобнее, а тот ничего не может поделать, кроме как расслабиться и принять. Как бы ни хотелось ответить толчком на толчок. Как бы ни хотелось коснуться. Как бы ни хотелось обнять. Акааши вбивается равномерно, и Куроо плавится, прекрасно осознавая, как каждое движение разбирает нутро на части.

Он стонет, член внутри задевает простату, и этого достаточно, чтобы Куроо вновь оказался на грани. Акааши толкает его к ней все сильнее, изводит, дразнит, но пока не позволяет переступить, не дает превратиться в руины окончательно. Хрип рвется из груди и застревает в горле. Именно там, куда давит ладонь Акааши, сжимая пальцы.

Воздуха нет сразу же — вот так просто, без предупреждения, без возможности вдохнуть напоследок. Куроо не может издать ни звука, только открывает рот в глупой попытке избежать участи. Только давление не прекращается. Усиливается, и легкие начинают гореть, а он — он постыдно быстро кончает, со слезами, проступающими на глазах и готовыми вот-вот сорваться вниз.

Огонь сжигает изнутри, щеки пылают. Давление ослабевает, и Куроо наконец удается вдохнуть. Акааши продолжает вбиваться, несмотря на сопротивление мышц, продлевая послеоргазменные ощущения. Ему требуется не так много времени, чтобы кончить следом. Напоследок он сдавливает горло так крепко, что становится больно — и хорошо.

Куроо находит щеку Акааши губами, когда тот упирается лбом ему в плечо. Он дышит так же тяжело, и его дыхание холодит разгоряченную кожу.

— Люблю тебя, — признается Акааши. Не впервые, не безответно, но Куроо вспыхивает от этих слов, словно спичка. — Ты прекрасен.

Куроо ответно признается, хрипловато смеясь:

— Ты тоже.

Акааши выскальзывает из него, стаскивает и завязывает презерватив. Он слезает с кровати, ненадолго оставляя Куроо одного, чтобы выбросить презерватив и принести стакан воды. Акааши помогает ему перевернуться на живот и развязывает веревки на руках, затем помогает перевернуться обратно на спину и дает глотнуть воды. Куроо с улыбкой принимает в руки стакан.

Он пьет, наблюдая, как бережно Акааши развязывает каждый узел, придерживая веревку, чтобы она не жгла кожу. На ней проступают красные следы, некоторые из них болят, когда Акааши разминает затекшие мышцы, — настолько Куроо натягивал веревки. Он надеется, что чувство боли останется с ним подольше.

Акааши укрывает его одеялом и гладит по щеке. Поцелуй в уголок губ кажется интимнее всего, что они только что делали. Куроо целует его губы в ответ, а когда из рук забирают пустой стакан, наконец обнимает Акааши за шею, пальцами зарываясь в волосы на затылке.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он. — Мне понравилось.


End file.
